Just A Little Closer
by SJWLAS
Summary: Setting - Angel. After Season 5. Characters - Faith and Angel. Info - From Faith's POV.


**Title** - Just a Little Closer  
**Setting** - Angel. After Season 5.  
**Characters** - Faith and Angel.  
**Info** - From Faith's POV.

* * *

So silent, though you know he can probably hear the tiny tip tap as you tiptoe closer to him from behind. Even if your heels aren't touching the ground. You just know he can hear. But still he doesn't turn. Assuming the same position. His eyes fixed on the cityscape of Los Angeles. Hands buried loosely in his pockets with his elbows slightly bent. You can almost see the thoughtful expression on his face in your minds eyes. And then you half wonder if he can actually hear you at all. Is he too lost in his own thoughts to even notice you trying to creep up on him? Your movements poise. Your fingers twitch at their sides. Vampire remember? Your heels nearly go to touch the ground, but you keep them lifted. Tiptoeing once more. Your eyes fixed on the back of his head. The last glow of the sun as it sets outlining his frame, so superbly it nearly takes your breath away.

You swallow softly, wetting suddenly dry lips as your eyes start to skitter in excitement. Skitter that second when you're only a few feet behind him. You hold your breath. Your eyes seemingly boring a hole into the back of his head. Just like his always seem to bore into your very soul when he looks at you. Your heart rate increasing. One of your heels nearly touches the floor and you quickly flex your fingers. Lest to keep your balance than be detected by the beast. The beast? A mental giggle and a cautious step later. And you stop. Your fingers twitching once more as you lean up higher. Bring your arms up. Movements slow. Keep your fingers still. While you wonder… Did he feel the air shift around him? Can he hear your heart beating wildly in your chest? Can he smell how fast your blood is pumping? And for his lips alone? You know the answer to all these questions is 'yes'. Even as you lean forwards. Careful… No bodily contact yet. Not until… Not until those slightly shaky hands of yours are resting over his eyes.

A nervous smile turns into a more confident one. That little tilt of your head as your eyes start to gleam. That small exhale of breath against the back of his neck. Such a sure sign you had been planning that move since you walked over the threshold and into the room. Your chin lifts. Your smile grows wider. Try and hide it. Soft bite to one corner of your lower lip. Just a little pressure. Enough to keep you from giggling like a giddy school girl. Something you only let him hear when you can't just reign that sound in. No matter how hard you try… Did your breath actually just make his hair move? Your brow creases lightly. Concentration shifting while your hands remain over his eyes. That subtle shift of your hips to the side as your right knee bends. Your knee just barely making contact with the back of his own. _'Yes… Yes… Really that close'_, you whisper in your mind. So close you know definitely he can feel your breath on the back of his neck. Your smile softens at the thought. And you slowly let your body relax. But not your arms. Muscles tensed. Ready to work if he should try and cover those hands of yours. With the ones of his own that always encase yours so easily.

Your smile softens more. And you wish… Just for the merest of moments you were facing him. Why? To feel those strong hands of his touch your waist, envelope your body. Make you feel safe. Assure you he's yours. Even if you already know it. Should have planned further. What to do next? A gently press of your body as you make contact with the back of his. You really do fit. So perfect a sigh nearly leaves your lips. You hold it in. That control of yours. Well practised. Far from slipping. Your elbows lower. Rest them on broad shoulders as that sigh you thought was contained so well leaves your lips. Your body relaxes further. But never your hands. Aware how warm they are against the coolness of his skin. Just knowing how cool the rest of his flesh would be under your fingertips makes you hotter.

A tentative step forwards and your heels hit the ground. Soundless. The chill of the floorboards against your bear feet sending a shiver up your spine. The hairs at the back of your neck tingle. Tingles travel further. Upwards. Make your scalp itch and make you want to shake your head. But you don't. You keep still. Except your chest. Rising steadily up and down against his back. Should you speak? What to say. A soft 'Mmm' leaves your lips. Nothing else. Nothing else needed as you lean up higher. Tilt your head. The right side of his neck. So close. Just close enough to brush your lips against his skin. Another shiver. His taste lingering on your lips. His scent now invading your system. Like it always does when you're this close. Only makes your heart beat harder. Your blood pump faster. Can he smell it now? The blood surging in your veins? For his lips alone…

Your thumbs shift. Trace the outline above his eyebrows. Search for that crease across his brow you were sure would be there… When his eyes were fixed on the city. You wonder just how good his hearing is. Can he hear them? The cries of the helpless? Or can he just feel them? Their bodies silently screaming out to him in pain. Just waiting for the savor they're so sure of… Will come... After all… Didn't he come to you? Your own brow furrows as you mind wanders. Such idle thoughts. Wanting to ease that worry of the weight you know is on his shoulders. Not the weight of your elbows. But the weight of the world. So unfair and unjust to burden just one with it. So you do your best. Try to make it easier to bear. But with soft touches. First your thumbs above his eyes. And then lower as you gradually let your fingertips slip over his eyelids. Down. Just under his eyes. Follow the invisible path in your mind. Past cheek bones you know only show when he tenses and grits his teeth. But not tonight. Down and up. Follow the outline of his jaw. Touches so light. It's almost as if you weren't there. Except the heat from your body against his back assures him that you are. Always will be.

Ease the burden. Ease the pain. Travel further. Light caresses to skin you know shouldn't feel soft because of his age. Age. Just a number. Means nothing to you. Only the man within matters. The one you feel always below the surface. Trying to crawl desperately. So slowly. Towards freedom. Your mind wanders further. Do your thoughts even make sense? Mental shake of your head. It doesn't matter. Only ihe/i matters. And the way you're touching him. Light. Gentle. Caressing. Trying to assure him with touches that you'll always be there. The occasional kiss placed against the flesh on the side of his neck. A tender nibble or two to remind him of what you want to be tasting later. Of what you can let him taste in return. Your smile grows. Your gaze drops. Almost tasting his blood on your lips. Knowing just how much he can smell your own makes your heart race even more wildly. Your breath to hitch. Your fingers pause. Block it out. Try not to think how good he tastes when you swallow that first mouthful of blood. Something so wrong. But at the same time so… No further. No him. Concentrate on his needs. Not your own. A small sigh later. Fingertips are moving once again. Roaming almost carefree as they follow the outline of his collarbone. Make their way uninvited as they slip inside the confines of his shirt. Damn it. Too much clothing. But yet… It's how it should be. More clothing. Keeps the desire at bay. Yes… Lie to yourself… So easy when your attention is fixed on the man you love. Swallow hard. Knowing he loves you back… Makes your hips shift slightly… Your breath hitch… Your touches lightly as part of you... The part of you deep inside... Feels at peace.

Another sigh and your fingertips slip out. Hands flat against soft material. Travel down. Bend your elbows. Touches still gentle as your fingertips map his body. Only stop when wrists are level with his. Reluctantly move arms back. Those arms resting gently against his. Just so you can hook your small arms through his. Run those fingertips once more against his body. Encase him in an embrace. One just like he always gives you. Comforting. Reassuring. Safe. One that makes carrying on bearable with him at your side. Your chin rests. Making contact with his shoulder. Yet another sigh. But from dry lips. Soft sweep of your tongue and you press them shut. Your gaze dropping further until your eyes slip closed. Your hands rest. On his stomach now. Journey complete. For now… Thumbs just barely slipping into the waistband of his pants. But only so you can relax more and maintain your hold on him. Now tell him. Let him know. Prepare yourself with your body just being content against his own. Your head tilts. Breathe out softly against his skin. Those words leaving your lips so easily. Almost breathlessly. So much more easier now than the first few times before. Natural. Heart lurching in your chest. Feelings stirring from words you never thought you'd want to say. But find yourself saying over and over. Even if it's not out loud all the time. Tone so soft. So low. Sincere. For his ears alone. From your heart. To his. "I love you."


End file.
